User talk:Parax.
Skull says you should come here. Hi there! I'm Matthew O'malley, this wikis President. United Alliance Forever 21:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removal of comments There is no rule against removing comments on here. Captain Matthew O'malley 22:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) My talk page Do not prevent me from editing my own talk page. For one, I had too many messages. It just is very annoying. Captain Matthew O'malley 22:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Your edits are annoying. You are prventing someone from editing their own talk page. Last time I checked, that is an acceptable action on Wikia. Quit doing that to me. Captain Matthew O'malley 22:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Your 1 day ban Your edits were annoying. Wikia does not prohibit housekeeping. I had too many messages on my talk page. You kept putting them back. What were you even thinking? First off, I clearly announced that I was fulfilling a request to have any excessive language down and remove any negative words about either wiki.There is my official response to your annoyance. You were harrassing me, therefore your ban is jusitified. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Get this straight, pal. The ban isn't justified, you simply made the day ban because you were annoyed that people aren't treating you like a god. This wiki is a mere castle for you. And what you are doing is not housekeeping. You cannot delete other people's comments. Go read Wikia's rules, and tell me again that you are doing what you should be doing. By seeing your crap... all you do is use your powers to play God. Referencing a Bruce Almighty quote... God is a child sitting on an anthill with a magnifying glass... only God... is you... here, that is. If someone doesn't do what you want... you "incinerate" (ban)them... even if they do what you want, you do it anyways just for your amusement. Get ready for a conversation with the Staff.-- 23:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you implying you think I am hiding things? I assure you I was requested by one of my own friends who is also an admin here to remove all that bad stuff. While doing so, I noticed my talk page was a little too full. You could have easily requested I make an archive, but you chose to annoy me to death. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Look on your page... I DID tell you to archive... you just brushed off my message and continued to insist what you wanted.-- 23:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Your wording must of been way off then. But at your request I shall archive it. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Go look at my edit. You'll see it... I also request the unjust ban is lifted, as I am a watcher, and rule enforcer.-- 23:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) And just to tell you, Matt... I am an admin on multiple wikis... I know how it's like, with all the admin stuff and the Banhammer... but trust me, you don't have to use your admin powers this way. Remember how everyone harasses you here? They won't stop until you use your powers appropriately. I can give you a guide to how to use them properly if you want.-- 23:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Not born yesterday or today, mate! You come on here and try to imitate my early fights with those admins, but you will not get treated special. There are easy to find rules on this wiki. You made an obnoxious edit, which I prohibit on this wiki. If you have not noticed, when your nice and not annoying, I am willing to work with you to solve issues. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Boy, I am not asking for a special treatment. However, no matter how obnoxious the edit is, I was enforcing wikia rules. Your rules do not counter Wikia rules. You just have to accept that.-- 23:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) If you feel so strongly about this, then why do you not try to enforce wikias rules on Players wiki too? Do not claim they are such good people. They have problems following rules too. So, dont single me out. have a wider vision. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have a Bur of Admin Activity. So, we don't need you enforcing things at the moment. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a Bur of Admin Control Sorry, but you really don't need to be doing that. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, I did enforce wikia rules on Potco players. They were mostly pointing out the wrongs Stpehen used to perform back then. However, they are not breaking wikia rules at the moment.-- 23:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : : : I really can't stress enough! If you have an issue on how our admins conduct themselves, do not take action into your own hands. Report admin activity to our Bureaucrat of Admin Activity. Thanks! Captain Matthew O'malley 23:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no need for that... someone else already knows what you're doing.-- 23:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hate to burst your bubble. I have tried reporting admin activity, Wikia does not get involved in Admin-User disputes. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) And another thing, if the ban offends you, request to have the ban shortened. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :The ban doesn't offend me. It just sickens me that I'm being blocked for doing what I'm supposed to do. If you're not breaking wikia's rules, then there are rainbow sheep outside my home, munching on bark and walking on one foot.-- 23:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Breaking Wikia rules If I am breaking wikia rules, then I would suppose I am breaking fifty just for having a wiki? Seriously, this is not right what you are doing. I created this wiki to escape you guys and I wanted activity, the road this is going down is my worst fear. Just don't come back here please, I wish to carry out on my wiki peacefully. :You aren't breaking rules for having the wiki. But it should be deleted if all you're using it for is using your powers for bad. And let me guess... your worst fear is perma-banning me for enforcing Wikia rules. Oh, and if you wanted to escape the POTCO players admins... why not MOVE to another wiki instead of make one just to abuse powers. And I'll gladly not come back here, seeing that you have no intentions on cooperating or doing what you're supposed to do.-- 23:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) There your unbanned. Do anything messed up, and your through. I don't appreciate the fact that you are going on that wiki to post a "report card" of what I am doing. UA Wiki does not need POTCO Players wiki's approval. Captain Matthew O'malley 00:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #Thank you. #Admins cannot threaten like that. #Are you spying on me? #POTCO players isn't "approving what you can"... and trust me, they can see everything anyways.-- 00:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Next time... Leave the admin control up to the Buereaucrat of Admin Activity. Captain Matthew O'malley 00:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) If I found out all this trouble was because you were paranoid I will delete your userpage, talkpage, and ban you again. Captain Matthew O'malley 00:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Communications Unbanning Sweep You have been unbanned. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 17:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC)message Full fight I got mad that pip and the other admins were attempting to force me to shut my wiki down by preventing any activity. So, I said Pip and the admins double-crossed me and in a way were fake trying to make me think they liked me. So, I created a blog after I found strong evidence of their corruption, which was a link to their now erased Players Wiki Admins Wiki's Recent Activity. They realized what I did and took it down. Pip then blocked me for having exposed their shady activity on the Admins Wiki. Then Stpehen and Katbluedog started following me in game, to which I said they were being too obvious which they were, so they stopped. Now, I have gotten evidence of them trying to get rid of the Admins Wiki, which they have already done. I hope that helps you get the full story Pip didn't want to tell you, or as he put it, "forgot". Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 15:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet with me now Fort Charles on Vachira Atticus Bitter 16:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am great, how bout you Chris? Atticus Bitter 19:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Search Party In place of Bator, put up a blog about a search party that will be sent to the islands of Driftwood, Congrejos, Tormenta, and Rumrunners. I will be surely drinking up some rum, so be sure to have more people to go to that island. It is to find me. I am sure this will get people involved. I would say this event would happen at 3:00pm Eastern Time. See you people then. Antama server as always, and you guys will find a girl pirate when you reach the rum cellar. This will be my "cousin" and she will help you find me, after first disappearing on a ship. follow that ship quickly as it will disappear and then you will find me.